It Ends With A Simple Telephone Call
by MusicaleMegami
Summary: Eh... I'm really bad at summeries.. it's a songfic to O-Town.. Taiora.. Takari.. ya know the works.. PLEASE READ ITT!!!


MusicaleMegami: Guess what, I don't own digimon, ok? Ok! Now that I got that cleared.. let's ge..  
Tai: Hey! What'd you do to Sora in this fic?? WHYY WHYYYYYYY???  
MusicaleMegami: Cause I'm the author and I can do what ever I want  
Sora: But I don't wanna...  
MusicaleMegami: SHHH! You're gonna give the secret!!  
Sora: Oh.. sorry!  
MusicaleMegami: Now this is a songfic to O-Town's All Or Nothing.. hope ya like! So, on with the show! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Tai & Sora: *run away* Run for the hills!! SHE'S GONE CRAZY!!!!  
  
  
  
It Ends With A Simple Telephone Call  
  
1 1/2 WEEKS BEFORE  
"Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking." she answered the phone in her usaul way.  
"Sora.. we need to talk," his voice didn't sound normal, it sounded.. to sincere.  
"Sure Matt.. what is it.." She answered him carefully, trying to read his voice  
"Sora..we can't see each other anymore, I'm sorry.. it's just not gonna work out," that blew her mind, how could this be happening? The relationship had been so perfect.. atleast she thought, "Sora?? Sora are you still there? Sora?" she couldn't speak, she just plainly hung up, she couldn't bare to talk to him but she needed to talk to somebody. She picked the phone back up and dialed the number.  
"Hello? Tai speaking." His voice ran through the phone  
"Tai, it's Sora, Matt dumped me.. can we talk?" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
RECENTLY  
The pain still shot in her heart everytime she saw him, but she knew Tai was there, she knew she had to get over him. As Sora stared into the sunset Tai came up behind her and warped his arms around her neck.  
"Hey, pretty ain't it?" Tai asked her.  
"Yeah..." she said, in a spaced-out voice  
"Sora, hun?" he questioned  
"Hmm?" she said, still staring into the sunset, with the same spaced out voice. Tai sighed and toke hold of her shoulders, spinning her around to look at him in the eyes.  
"Sora, dear, you have to get over him, you have me now everything's gonna be ok.. you know that." Sora looked him in the eyes then broke down crying in his arms.  
  
  
I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you'd realize   
It's over, over   
It's not the way I choose to live   
And something somewhere's got to give   
As sharing this relationship gets older, older  
  
  
Tai wrapped his arms around her tighter, "It'll be ok Sora. C'mon now, I'm trying to get everything straightened out, help me out alittle, hun." Sora looked up at him.  
"Tai, I'm trying.. it's just...." she broke down crying again.  
"I know, I know.." he sighed.  
  
  
You know I'd fight for you   
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there   
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you   
I dont care if that's not fair  
  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
Sora kept on getting more and more depressed each day, she soon stopped eating, hardly slept, all because Matt gave up on her for her best friend, Mimi, the one he had been cheating on her with for more than half of their relationship, she couldn't stand it, all day sat in her room repeating the simple words over and over again, she was even thinking about death she was so depressed.  
~*~  
Tai knew he loved her, he just hated to have to see her like this.. he wanted more out of the relationship but didn't know what to do, she just wouldn't listen to him, he soon just started to give up, not on their relationship, but on fixing Sora...  
  
  
Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
  
Tai knocked on the door, and smiled as Ms. Takenouchi answered with a cheerful, "Oh, hi Tai! Sora's in her room! Go right ahead" Tai simply nodded and walked in.  
As he entered her room Tai caught Sora writing a note, "Whatcha got there, hun?" he said as she jumped and slid the paper under her pillow  
"Oh, hi Tai. That was... just a letter.. to.. a friend." she stammered.  
"I see." he said, hardly beilieve what she said, "Anyways, what's up?"  
"Oh nothing much." she weakly smiled, "I haven't been feeling very well lately..." she looked into his eyes, "...but that's all better, now that you're here." she could cover up her pain so well.  
"SORA!!" her mother called from the other room, "Sora, can you come here for a second? I need you to do somethings for me while I'm gone"  
"Be right back." She told Tai, kissed him on the cheek and walked out to meet her mother. As Tai looked around the room he saw what it seemed like to be a million and one pictures of the group when they were little, the he saw the picture of Sora and him at the first soccer match they ever played together.  
  
  
There are times it seems to me   
I'm sharing you with memories   
I feel it in my heart   
But I don't show it, show it   
And then there's times you look at me   
As though I'm all that you can see   
Those times I don't believe it's right   
I know it, know it  
  
  
Tai heard Ms. Takenouchi leave and then Sora trudged back into the room and sat down next to him, "Tai, you might want to go home.. um.. I really am not feeling well.."  
"Sora.. stop this.. you promised me you wouldn't make yourself sick over Matt, it's been almost 2 1/2 weeks now.."  
"I know, I know.. I just can't believe he did that to me.. and Mimi.. I thought she was my friend.."  
"I do understand, you know I do. I just don't want to waste our relationship over him, please Sora.. cheer up.. and don't hurt yourself either, I'll call you later." he said, as he kissed her and walked out.  
  
  
Don't make me promises   
Baby you never did know how to keep them well   
I've had the rest of you   
Now I want the best of you   
It's time for show and tell  
  
  
Sora pulled the letter back out from under her pilliow, she finished the last words with a simple phrase, all of what she has been saying for that last 2 1/2 weeks. She left the letter on the table and sighed as she walked outside and toward the Odaibi bridge.  
  
  
Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing...  
  
  
Tai entered his house and was greeted by the cheery sounds of his little sister and T.K. playing about. He smiled to himself, remembering the times Sora and him used to play around.. that is.. till Matt ruined it all. Then the phone rang, Tai answered it but didn't expect her to be on the phone.  
"Tai! Tai!! Do you know where Sora is?" Ms. Takenouchi screamed trough the phone, she sounded very worried.  
"No, I just left your house 30 minutes ago.. what happened?" Tai said, just as worried..  
"Tai, I found a note on the table when I came home.." she died down alittle, then painfully read the letter. Tai freaked, hung the phone up, and ran out of the house, he knew where she was, he just hoped he wasn't to late.  
  
  
Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room   
No room inside for me in your life  
Cause I want it all   
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall   
It's now or never  
  
  
Sora reached the bridge and looked over the edge, tears covering her face, she toke out the picture of her and Tai and looked at it, "I'm sorry Tai, I failed to keep my promise.. I don't think I can make it through life anymore.." she cryed, placeing the picture with the copy of the letter on the bridge where she would take her own life. She stepped onto the rail looked down once more, then..  
"SORA NO!!" Tai screamed out, trying to reach her in time, but Sora couldn't hear him, she jumped soring down the bridge, and finally into the crashing water below.  
  
  
Is it all  
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all...  
  
  
Tai stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't make it.. he was to late to save her. Then he walked up to the place where she jumped, he found the copy of the letter and opened in, even though staining it with tears he read it over and over, glancing down at the waters ever so often..  
  
  
...Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
Is it all   
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends   
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
  
MaMa.. Tai.. Whom ever may be reading this..  
I know what you're thinking right now, why did I do it, why couldn't you stop me.. I'm sorry. Mama   
I can't take the pain anymore, I love you.. I'm sorry I left you alone.. I just couldn't do it. Tai.. oh Tai.. I failed your promise, I'm so sorry, I love you more than anything in the world, you know that, please take care of Mama for me.. I love you.. I've been saying this for the last 2 1/2 weeks and I say it again.. it ended with a simple telephone call....  
  
Love, Sora  
  
  
All..  
  
  
MusicaleMegami: Man, that was really bad..  
Tai: Yeah you made Sora die!!  
Sora: Yeah! What he said!  
MusicaleMegami: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to say that once again I AM THE AUTHOR!! So stop it!! Anyways, please R/R!! And you can flame if you reallllyyyy want tooooo.. I guess.. but nothing real bad! 


End file.
